1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to utility racks for being attached to vehicles such as automobiles and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 224, subclasses 42.03, 42.07, 42.08 and 921 produced the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention:
Haskett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,443, discloses a wheelless carrier connectable to an automobile bumper and trailer hitch. A rectangular grid frame having a mesh screen fixed to its top surface is positioned above and extends out from the automobile bumper. A pair of bumper mounts mounted to the bumper are positioned on either side of a trailer hitch extending out beneath the bumper. Legs fixedly attached to the frame are lockingly received by the bumper mounts. A pair of cross struts have top ends fixed to the outer edge of the frame and extend downward and inward in a general V-shape having lower ends connected to a trailer hitch receiving device. A vertical member is fixedly mounted atop the trailer hitch receiving device and connected to the underside of the frame. An animal house having air vents and a hinged door is removably mounted atop the frame.
Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,801, discloses a rack for loading and transporting an article, such as an animal carcass, which can be mounted on a vehicle bumper. The rack includes a tubular frame and tubular cross-members bent in a V-shaped forming two sections. Adjustable flexible straps connect opposite edges of the frame sections to a bumper permitting it to be raised from a ground-contacting loading position to an article transporting position.
Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,811, discloses a foldable utility platform for attachment to a standard carrier trailer hitch of an automobile or the like. The platform includes means for securing it in a horizontal carrying position or in an upright stored position.
Mascotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,760, discloses a device for being pivotally mounted to the front of a vehicle to act as a grill and brush guard when in an up position and to act as a utility rack when in a down position. Mounts are provided for being secured onto the frame of the vehicle. Upper and lower stops are provided on the mounts. A rectangular frame member having a woven wire mesh secured thereon is provided. Pivots pivotally mount the frame member to the mounts n a manner si that portions of the frame member engage the upper and lower stops when the frame member is in the up or down position. Securement is provided for securing the frame member in the up or down position against the up or down stops.
Penn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,311, discloses a luggage carrier comprising a pair of spaced apart bumper guards for mounting on the bumper of a motor vehicle, a luggage rack frame mounted between the bumper guards, the luggage rack frame being mounted so as to be pivotable on an axis parallel to the bumper from a horizontal position to a vertical storage position and further being removably mounted to one of the bumper guards and hingedly mounted to the other bumper guard so as to be pivotable about a substantially vertical axis from the horizontal use position to a horizontal removal or curb loading position allowing trunk or tailgate access.
Carlson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,716, discloses a support rack for automobiles and the like which is particularly adapted for alternate support and storage of bicycles in one position and for the storage of general materials such as trunks and the like in an alternate position. The storage rack includes a frame which in the bicycle supporting position is positioned in an upright attitude and in the general material supporting position is in a generally horizontal position.
The above patents do not disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, the above patents, taken as a whole, do not disclose or suggest a utility rack including platform means for supporting a load; a first arm member having a first end for being attached to a vehicle and having a second end; a second arm member having a first end for being attached to the vehicle and having a second end; first slide means for slidably attaching the second end of the first arm member to the platform means; and second slide means for slidably attaching the second end of the second arm member to the platform means.